1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to dowels and, more particularly, to hollow dowels having a locking feature.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Dowels and dowel-like devices are widely used and have been around for many years. Such dowels and dowel-like devices include ribbed dowels, dowel fastening devices, expansion dowels, and other various forms of dowel pins.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,976 discloses a ribbed dowel. The ribbed dowel is used for winding work pieces and includes a cylindrical body having an outer surface, a first end, a second end, and a plurality of ribs spaced over the outer surface. The dowel further includes a round circular first face on the first end, a round circular second face on the second end, and is constructed from a specific composition.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,851 discloses a dowel fastening device. The dowel fastening device is used for insertion into a board hole having a structural component. The dowel fastening device includes an elongated shape having pivotable triangular-shaped gripping members for insertion into the hole. The gripping members are configured such that the forward edge of each member is faced from the adjacent interior surface of the hole, and such that the device is provided with a pointed component at the end of the shank remote from the support end portion.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,503 discloses an expansion dowel assembly with pivotally displaceable tongues. The expansion dowel includes an axially extending sleeve and a spreading component. The tongues are pivotally displaceably connected to the sleeve and are located one after the other along the axial direction of the sleeve. The tongues are split in an axially direction and can be pivoted inwardly and outwardly relative to the sleeve. Lugs are formed on the radially inner surface of the tongues and project axially beyond one end of the tongues.